fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
Universal Movie Channel
Universal Movie Channel is an American movie-oriented basic cable and satellite television channel that is owned by subsidiary of . Universal Movie Channel is headquartered in New York City. The channel's programming consists mainly of theatrically released feature films, with much of the movies broadcast on the channel coming from the and film libraries. The channel is presented uncut and commercial-free and the films are not interrupted. History The channel was launched as "MCA Movie Channel" at midnight on May 1, 1980. The first movie to air on MCA Movie Channel was the 1947 film "The Egg and I". On June 14, MCA Movie Channel debuted its first original series called "The Power of Universal", the series was hosted by Raymond Kilbride. In 1983, MCA Movie Channel aired "The Jaws Double Feature" which airs 2 Jaws movies. In 1990, the channel changed its name to "MCA-Universal Movie Channel" to coincide Universal's 75th Anniversary. On May 1 of that year, it celebrated its 10th Anniversary. In 1991, MCA-Universal Movie Channel aired its original cartoon show on Saturday Mornings called "The Woody Woodpecker Hour" which presented the cartoon shorts starring Woody Woodpecker. On March 6, MCA-Universal Movie Channel aired the "Spartacus Movie Marathon" which was released in 1960. In 1992, the channel aired its original production called "The Movie Insider" which is a documentary about the upcoming movies by Universal Pictures, the series was hosted by Percy Gibson. In 1995, MCA-Universal Movie Channel teamed up with NBC News to air its original movie newsmagazine called "Dateline: Movie Edition". The show was hosted by Dateline hosts Stone Phillips (now at PBS) and Jane Pauley (now at CBS News). In 2005, the show is hosted by NBC Nightly News anchor Lester Holt and still continues as of 2016. In 1997, MCA was shut down and changed to its current name as "Universal Movie Channel" and began airing 4 Jaws movies called "The Jaws Movie Marathon". Universal Movie Channel's primary competitors are ViacomCBS' Paramount Movie Channel, Warner Bros. Television's Turner Classic Movies (TCM), FX Networks/Walt Disney Television's FX Movie Channel (FXM), Sony Pictures Entertainment's Sony Movie Channel, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer's MGM HD, RKO Holdings' RKO Classic Movies, and Sunbeam Television's Fox Movie Channel/WHDH America. On May 1, 2000, Universal Movie Channel celebrated its 20th Anniversary. On September 11, 2001, Universal Movie Channel halted movie programming along with sister networks, USA Network, CNBC, and Sci-Fi Channel (now Syfy) due to NBC's special breaking news coverage of the attack on the World Trade Center in New York through sister network, MSNBC. Universal Movie Channel's film programming resumed on September 12, 2001 including its sister networks. On May 1, 2010, Universal Movie Channel celebrated its 30th Anniversary. On July 14, 2017, Universal Movie Channel unveiled a new logo and graphics package after Universal HD became Olympic Channel. On August 24, 2017, Universal Movie Channel aired its new original production called "Universal's Movie Development", the show was hosted by Kathie Lee Gifford (until 2019) and NBC's Hoda Kotb. Starting May 1, 2020, Universal Movie Channel will celebrate its 40th Anniversary. International Versions In 1998, Universal Movie Channel has expanded to include international versions (except in Italy, Latin America, and South Africa which is branded as "Studio Universal"). Universal Movie Channel (Poland) Universal Movie Channel (Asia) Universal Movie Channel (Japan) Universal Movie Channel (Greece) Universal Movie Channel (Germany) Universal Movie Channel (Australia) Universal Movie Channel (Hungary) Universal Movie Channel (Romania) Universal Movie Channel (UK and Ireland) Universal Movie Channel (New Zealand) Universal Movie Channel HD Universal Movie Channel broadcasts its movies in its HD feed since 2007. Website History * www.mcauniversalmoviechannel.com (1996-1997) * www.universalmoviechannel.com (1997-present) Slogans * MCA Movie Channel. The brand new movie network from Universal! (May 1980) * MCA Movie Channel. We are the best in movies. (1980-1985) * We are MCA Movie Channel. (1985-1990) * MCA-Universal Movie Channel. Home of Universal's 75th Anniversary. (1990-1991; only used during Universal's 75th Anniversary) * MCA-Universal Movie Channel. Classic Universal movies uncut and commercial-free. (1991-1997) * Universal Movie Channel. Dream Big. (1997-2012) * Universal Movie Channel. Home of Universal's 100th Anniversary. (2012-2013; only used during Universal's 100th Anniversary) * Universal Movie Channel. The Features of Awesome. (2012-present) Network ID History * You're watching MCA Movie Channel. (1980-1990) * This is MCA Movie Channel. (1980-1990; alternate) * You're watching MCA-Universal Movie Channel. (1990-1997) * This is MCA-Universal Movie Channel. (1990-1997; alternate) * You're watching Universal Movie Channel. Dream Big. (1997-2012) * You're watching Universal Movie Channel. (2012-present) Logos MCAMOVIECHANNEL.png|Logo used from 1980-1990 (as MCA Movie Channel) MCAUNIVERSALMOVIECHANNEL.png|Logo used from 1990-1997 (as MCA-Universal Movie Channel) Universal Movie Channel.png|Logo used from 1997-2017 Category:Fictional television networks Category:Cable channels Category:NBCUniversal Category:New York City Category:New York (state) Category:Los Angeles, CA Category:California Category:Fictional television network Category:Television channels and stations established in 1980